


Always

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Doggy Style, Forever and Always, Gentle Chocking, Gentle Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Painplay, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Pre hoover dam, Sloppy Makeouts, True Love, bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: It's several years before the first battle of the Hoover dam, and things are more than blissful between Joshua Graham and Edward Sallow...behind the flaps of the tent things are heating up, and the two men are going down...on each other and their feelings are coming out as they pleasure each other.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing but it's so rare...so I wrote my own smut for you to enjoy.

“Mmmm Edward…”

 

Joshua moaned wriggling underneath his blonde haired lover, his cock straining in the confines of his jeans begging for release, which Edward most definitely notices.

 

“You’re always hard after a battle aren’t you?” he crooned, kissing along Joshua’s jaw, nuzzling his chin and nipping his throat, leaving little love bites in his wake. 

 

“It excites you! The blood, the victory!” Edward chanted into Joshua’s ear, kissing his temple.

 

“Actually it’s you...all you Sallow! I love watching you fight Edward! The way you move! The way you-” 

 

Joshua’s exuberant whispers  lost to Edwards’s mouth as their lips tangled and their tongues wrapped around each other, their teeth went about clicking as they clashed, bone against bone.

 

“I love you Edward!” Joshua gasped out as he kissed Edward’s pale neck and ripped off his shirt exposing his scarred and damaged chest, but the scars only enticed Joshua more as he planted feather like kisses on as many scars as he could, panting and murring with delight as he felt his lover’s cock harden in his hand, still entrapped by his pants.

 

“My Joshua…” 

 

Edward panted harshly, his hands entangling in his lover’s chocolate brown locks urging him forward.

 

Joshua smiled eagerly as he pulled Edward down to his level and crawled on top of him, allowing Edward to remove his clothing and to kiss his own slightly scarred chest, his mouth fixating on a scar right above his hip, nibbling and suckling on the tender skin.

 

“So eager…” 

 

Edward crooned caressing Graham’s face before kissing his lips as their hips ground together, their hands fumbling with buttons and zippers. 

 

“Damn pants….” 

 

Edward grunted, struggling with the small and stubborn button on Joshua’s signature jeans, making Graham let out a breathy chuckle before assisting his lover with the clothing.

 

Before either men could blink they were both naked, their cocks rubbed together with their precums already beading up at the tips, mixing and getting smeared about their sweaty bodies.

“Edward.” 

 

Joshua whimpered as his lover lowered him to the ground on to a bedroll, his cock ached to be touched, to be loved by his Edward.

 

“Shhh...Patience.” 

 

Edward soothed, taking Joshua’s cock into his hand and gently palmed it, making his lover groan and whimper with need.

 

“I want you.” 

 

Joshua whispered pulling Edward down on top of him, as he entangled his fingers into the blonde’s tight curls.

 

“And I need you.” 

 

Edward breathed rubbing his nose against his lover’s, their lips barley brushing as Joshua’s soft short somewhat steady breaths turned into little gasp and cries of pleasure.

 

“I want to taste you Edward...Before…” 

 

Joshua’s sentence trailed off as Edward pressed his thin but soft lips against joshua’s firm ones, silencing him.

 

Joshua took it as a sign and took Edwards thick uncut manhood into his hands, making his lover grit his teeth as he bit back a rather loud moan.

 

“Lie down Ed...please.” 

 

Joshua said softly using the rarely said playful nickname as he guided his lover  onto his back, while gently holding him to his hot and carved out chest.. 

 

“Gentle Josh...No teeth this time okay?” 

 

Edward said softly chuckling allowing his hand to linger on Joshua’s cheek before slowly dragging one hand down his lover’s neck then shoulder and stopped at his pecks, cupping his breast and giving the nipple a little pinch before his hand landed on Joshua’s cut cock.

 

“Do you mind if I-?” 

 

Edward whispered tugging on Joshua’s cock while licking his lips, his mouth salivating eagerly for the thick cock in his hand.

“If you want,” 

 

Joshua sighed with a small smile on his lip as he was giving his lover a look of absolute adoration then he laid on his side giving Edward easier access to his cock before he turned his attention to pleasing his lover and best friend.

 

Although he was tempted to shove Edward’s cock into his mouth, he held back taking a few seconds to kiss his thighs and lap at his balls before taking the head of the cock into his awaiting mouth.

 

“Oh Joshua.” 

 

Edward blushed as he squeezed his lover’s thigh, his nails digging into the soft and tender pale flesh, making poor Joshua hiss in pain but also in pleasure.

 

Edward unlike his much more patient and diligent lover, Edward wasted no time in eagerly swallowing up the firm cock, moaning in delight in the sweet and musky taste of the cock, his tongue swirled around the head before he bobbed his head down further on to his lover’s manhood.

 

Joshua moaned in pleasure, vibrating the cock in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down, eagerly deep throating the manhood. His one hand teasing and massaging his lover’s soft and supple balls while the other stroke the cock.

 

Edward hummed and spit on the cock before he plunged as far down on the cock as he could gagging and drooling on Joshua’s long cock, his throat convulsized and throbbed around the cock before he pulled his mouth off and wiped the excess saliva away.

 

Joshua whimpered and bit his lip as he smacked himself in the face with the cock, drugged with pheromones and lust, he didn’t care how ridiculous he looked.

 

“Edward…” 

 

He gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head for a second before he lifted them up and locked eyes with Edward, who raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

 

“I knew you’d like that, now are you-” 

 

Edward never got to finish his sentence before his eager lover pounced his lips with own and kissed him fiercely.

 

“Take me please…” 

 

Joshua panted as he allowed Edward to pin him down underneath him, dominating him.

 

“I love you Joshua, I love you.”

 

Edward whispered softly into his lover’s hair as he spit on to his fingers and reached down to Joshua’s hole and gently pushed one finger inside.

 

Joshua whimpered with pain and pleasure as he buried his face into Edwards neck, gritting his teeth and cursing under his breath as a second finger was added.

 

“Gel.” 

 

Sighed Edward kissing his lover’s temple before he twisted around and pulled a bottle of lube out of his footlocker and squeezed a fair amount onto his fingertips and allowed it to warm up before using it on his lover's asshole.

 

“I love you Sallow…” 

 

Joshua whispered taking his lover's hand into his and pulling him forward so they were chest to chest.

 

Edwards only reply was a soft smile and a gentle kiss before he leaned back and sat on his heels and gently pushed his lover's knees apart and pulled him closer.

 

“Ed…” hissed Graham as Edward pushed his cock inside of his lover, slowly inch by inch, taking a few breaks to let his Joshua breathe.

Their eyes met as Edward began thrusting his hips, slowly at first.

 

“Faster.” 

 

Begged Joshua, looking up at his Edward through half lidded eyes.

 

“Wrap your legs around me Joshua.” 

 

Edward commanded leaning forward to kiss his beautiful partner, who obeyed without question and was quickly rewarded with an intense amount of pleasure.

 

“How’s that?” 

 

Edward choked out as he sped up a bit, his balls stinging as they slapped against Joshua’s thigh. 

 

“You’re so fucking tight Joshua! You’re making it very hard not to cum inside you just yet. DO you have any idea how good your tight ass feels?” 

 

Edward hissed this time his hand wrapped around joshua’s throat, gently squeezing.

 

“Harder!” 

 

Gasped Joshua as he dug his nails into Edwards back, leaving deep scratch marks and drawing blood, making Edward grunt as he slowed down his thrust but began thrusting harder,

Pulling out farther and slamming back in, making poor Joshua whimper and writhe around beneath him, taking a moment to move his hand from Joshua’s throat to his cock, spitting on his hand for lubrication.

 

As soon as he caught his breath again Edward picked up his speed and short his pull out length but kept his ferocity.

 

“Edward...I’m gonna...I can’t-”

 

Edward cut his pleading partner off with a kiss, their eyes still locked on to each other, before pulling his lips away and laying his forehead on graham’s.

 

“Cum for me Joshua...Cum for me.” 

 

He pleaded softly, enduring the burning and sting of Joshua’s teeth as the embedded themselves into his shoulder, which bruised almost instantly as blood welled up to the surface.

 

“Edward!” 

 

Whispered Joshua from beneath him as he collapsed into the bed, with ropes of thick gooey cum splatting on to his stomach as he came, giving his partner a concerning look.

 

“I’m right behind you...Can i take you from behind?” Edward whispered, kissing Graham’s nose and cheek, pretty much anywhere he could reach with his lips. Graham smiled and nodded before  quickly repositioning himself on his hands and knees, he ass in the air and his face down into the bedroll.

 

Edward leaned back and took a second to lick and sample Graham’s ass, tonguing the gaping hole and even mouthing the balls before he gently entered his lover’s bottom, groaning and purring as he began thrusting again.

 

His fast and powerful thrust began to slow down as he clenched his teeth, his pleasure was nearly too much but he wasn’t ready to come.

 

Graham as if sensing something was wrong, gently grabbed his lover hand and kissed knuckles, reminding him he was there.

 

“Joshua!” 

 

Snarled Edward with one last thrust before loads of warm seed filled Joshua’s ass, making him purr and murr with comfort and delight.

 

Edward huffed and puffed for a few seconds as he laid his head on Joshua’s sweaty back, gently kissing his lover’s spine.

 

After a few seconds he sat up and slowly pulled out, taking a moment to admire the sight of his cum leaking out his lover’s ass before collapsing next to Joshua who eagerly greeted Edward with sloppy kisses and a fierce hug.

 

“Always…” 

 

Edward murmured nuzzling Graham’s neck before embracing his naked and exhausted lover, their hearts beating erratically together.

 

“Always.” 

 

Sighed Joshua glancing up at Edward whose eyes were shining bright like Caramel, intertwining their hands together before gently laying his head down to fall asleep, safe for at least the moment being before he soon fell asleep listening to the soft and gentle snore of Edward Sallow.


End file.
